Primrose and Gale- a Quite Unexpected Relationship
by ponderousprim
Summary: Primrose Everdeen is just recovering from the loss of her Sister to the Capitol- little does she know that Gale has just the medicine to cheer her up- a good, healthy session of sex.


It was late at night, and tears were still streaming down Prim's soft cheeks at the thought that she would never see her sister again. She lay belly up in her bed, thinking, "Not Katniss. Daddy was hard enough to leave, but not my sister."

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. It was gentle, just two soft raps. Prim waited a second, then dragged herself out of bed. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Gale standing with a forlorn look on his face. For some reason, he looked even more handsome than usual- Prim could see why Katniss had a "thing" for him.

"Uhhh, hi!" Prim stuttered. She had never been very good at making conversation with anyone other than her sister.

Gale replied, "Hey. Seems a bit quiet in here without Katniss, huh?"

Prim laughed a small chuckle. "Yeah, she does manage to talk up a storm at times. Why are you here?"

Gale maintained his sad expression, yet Prim could swear that she saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Well, I was feeling a bit lonely, thinking about Katniss like you probably have. May I come in?"

Prim stifled a smile, thinking, 'Those two lovebirds can't go a night without thinking about each other.' Instead, she said, "I feel the same way. Katniss was the only person I'm quite sure I love, and the only person I'm quite sure loves me back. Of course you can come in!"

Gale stepped inside, took off his shoes, and walked with Prim to the dining table, where she got out two glasses and filled them with some water from the faucet. She snuck a glance at Gale. He was looking down at the table, almost a bit uncomfortable. Prim thought, 'It's probably just loneliness. He's known Katniss all his life, to be without her must be quite devastating.

Prim walked back with the two glasses of water in her hands, giving one to Gale. They both sipped their glasses a bit uncomfortable, when Gale abruptly asked, "Well, if I may ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 12," Prim said in response, a bit surprised at the somewhat anomalous question. "Why?"

Gale maintained his composure, and said, "Nowadays, kids just about your age are getting married. Ever thought about that?"

"No!" Prim said, even more shocked and confused as to what Gale was saying.

Gale continued, "Well, you're a fine young lady, and I'm going to be a bit lonely from now on since Katniss is gone."

Prim suddenly got the message, and her mouth dropped. Gale wanted to be her husband! Suddenly, he looked like the most handsome person in the whole world. Prim stuttered, "Umm, sure! I see what you're going at. I'd love to be your husband!" For some reason, her just emerging nipples had began to swell up, and her already somewhat leaky vagina was especially wet. She noticed for the first time a bulge in Gale's pants, suspiciously near to where a penis would be erect.

Gale got up, and motioned for Prim to follow him. He walked right into Prim's bedroom, and sat down on the bed, not saying anything. Prim followed, sitting down right next to him. By now, the tears were gone from her eyes.

They sat together for a minute, before Gale began to reach around Prim's dress and grab hold of the waistband.

Prim looked a somewhat surprised expression, but Gale almost said with his eyes, "Trust me."

Gale continued to pull down the dress (somehow with Prim still sitting), until it fell harmlessly to the floor, revealing Prim's innocent black underwear." Prim almost let out a little yelp- for some reason, her underwear was soaking wet.

Gale's khaki pants met the same fate, until he was wearing just his boxers. As if something possessed her, Prim unbuttoned her white collared shirt, revealing the bare breasts. The nipples were fully enlarged now, to her own surprise. Gale did the same with his own black t-shirt. Prim looked into Gale's blue eyes, and he looked into Prim's brown ones.

In unison, Prim and Gale took off their underwear, revealing Prim's now soaking vagina, and Gale's fully erect penis. Prim laid down on her mattress, belly up, just as she had when Gale had knocked on the door. He stepped onto the bed, still looking into Prim's eyes, until his body almost fully shadowed hers. In one swift movement, Gale let his whole body drop, until his penis was fully inside her vagina. Prim didn't scream- it did not hurt, instead, she closed her eyes, and let out a soft moan. She had masturbated before, but she had never known this level of pleasure before.

Gale let his abdomen rise, before thrusting his penis into Prim's perfect vagina yet again. He quickened the pace slowly, coaxing moans out of the girl he planned to show a night she would never forget.

Gale continued to quicken the pace, Prim's squeezed shut with pleasure. She grabbed hold of the mattress as if she was on a roller coaster. Finally, after what seemed like decades of sheer pleasure, both Gale and Prim climaxed in unison. Prim let out a high-pitched moan, her nipples almost leaking milk and her vagina letting loose cups of fluid. Gale moaned, but never let his penis out of the now contracting vagina. He just stayed there, keeping his eyes shut. After minutes, Gale finally released his penis from Prim's quivering vagina, and, saying nothing, put his clothes back on. Prim did the same. She escorted him to the front door, where he stepped out. As he began to walk out, Prim called, "see you tomorrow!" Gale replied with a knowing smile, "I will!"


End file.
